1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotational load applying mechanism for a tape recorder. This rotational load applying mechanism for a tape recorder is designed in such a way that the shaft of a rotation transmission gear and a rotary arm member which rotates together with that shaft are formed of plastic, and an elastic fork-shaped holder is provided at the distal end of the plastic arm member, so that as the holder holds the outer surface of the rotation transmission gear, a rotational load is applied to the rotation transmission gear. The arm member and the rotation transmission gear are both formed of plastic to suppress wear-out caused by rubbing friction between both members as much as possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ordinary rotational load applying mechanism for a tape recorder, as shown in FIG. 10, a metal spring body 17 like a leaf spring or coil spring is assembled at the same time as a rotation transmission gear 10 of plastic is fitted over a rotary shaft 12 to apply a rotational load to the rotation transmission gear 10.
When the metal spring body 17 like a leaf spring or coil spring is fitted on the shaft support of the plastic rotation transmission gear 10 to acquire a rotational load, it is difficult to acquire a reliable rotational load with the leaf spring or the use of the spring coil inevitably enlarges the rotational load applying mechanism. The frictional load between the metal spring body 17 and the plastic rotation transmission gear 10 would cause plastic, not metal, to wear out, resulting in an undesirable variation in rotational load.